captainforeverfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Successor
Captain Successor is the sequel to Captain Forever. Only people who have bought the 'supporter' title can play this game. Captain Successor adds 7 new armament modules, 7 new propulsion modules, and 6 new support modules to those available in Captain Forever. Modules Armament Propulsion Support Cultures All enemies in Captain Successor belong to one of 6 cultures, which is assigned for each tier in any given game. A set of propulsion and weapon modules is also assigned to each tier. For example, if the player encounters a Charlie-level Merchant with sprint boosters and ramming spikes, all Charlie ships during the round will be a sprinting, ramming merchant. The player receives the same modules used by Alpha ships, so it will change each time the game is played. Like in Captain Forever, the highest-level ship encountered is two above the current law meter. Fighter The culture all ships in Captain Forever belonged to, now also using the new module types. The designs are symmetrical the front-back axis. Weapons and propulsion mostly point backwards and forwards. When not hostile, the Fighters act like military units, radioing in coordinates or mottos. When hostile, they will report in as "engaged", or send threatening messages. Strategy: Many of these ships rotate slowly and predictably. Circle them and hit them from the side. Needler A Command Module with one module attached on each side. Since they only carry 4 modules, they are extremely fast and hard to target. Needlers are always hostile unless the law meter is advanced. Otherwise, they will send out incoherent and random messages, saying no more than four words at a time, separated by long pauses. Strategy: A broad line-up of lasers or torpedoes will ensure that they will not be able to dodge your fire. Do not engage without adequate fire power. It is unlikely that there will be many modules to be had from Needlers, in any case. Space Station A Command module with station modules attached on either side. Besides that, space stations have many standard girders and a colossal payload of weaponry. Space stations have no propulsion modules whatsoever; as a result, they are mostly stationary. Space stations do not fire unless they are provoked, either by being touched or being fired upon by any ship. Space stations can be easily destroyed by firing at the Command module through the corridor between the two large girders. If this is done without causing excessive damage to the space station, its weapon payload will be available for taking. At higher levels, the standard girders and weaponry of the space stations will tend to make a labyrinth of lasers and walls that must be traversed to reach the narrow corridor leading to the Command module. It is advised not to take too much from a Station without proper boosting power. Strategy: Since space stations have considerable weaponry, assaulting one head-on will usually result in failure. Try this, more covert approach: Without provoking the space station, disengage all modules except one laser module. Place all disengaged modules safely out of range of the space station, or in a dead zone next to the station. A small ship will ensure that its weapons are less likely to hit. Slowly approach the corridor between the two large girders until the laser has inserted into the corridor and blast the Command module to kingdom come. Rebuild quickly and reclaim desired modules that were disengaged earlier. Merchant These are ships with multiple weapon, propulsion, girder, and support modules of varying level. The majority of the modules will be at the level of the ship, but merchants can, and often will carry parts all the way down to Alpha. Their weapons are all of the same type, and are all forward facing; the propulsion modules vary both in type and level, and attached along the back. Girders and support modules are varied in type and level and are arranged in a disheveled manner. Their broad line-up of weapons are, at times, hard to dodge. Friendly merchants are among the friendliest of ships to be encountered in the game, saying hello to nearby ships and attempting to sell their merchandise (though there is no way to do so). Hostile merchants are cocky, looking forward to pillaging the player's ship for parts. Strategy: All merchants are different, so use apt judgement when engaging one. Try to look for lower level modules that, when destroyed, open the enemy command module to your attack. Give merchants a wide berth, because they will often spin out of control and land right next to the ship, and open fire. Balancer/Balanceist Balanceists build their ship to be rotationally symmetric around the command module. Some are so elaborate as to rotate uncontrollably. Balanceism is a "religion" of sorts, focused on finding a balance in all things in life. Pilots following the Balanceist faith reflect this principle in their ships, and when friendly, attempt to seek converts in nearby ships. Hostile Balanceists will try to unmask the imbalance in the player's configuration, and label it as an abomination. Strategy: Try to take out one half of the ship, then take out the command module to reclaim the modules in the other half. Clone Ships Similar to the Peacekeepers in Forever, these ships appear when a Juliet-level ship is killed. They are an exact duplicate of the player's ship, except that every module they have is Kilo-level. They are extremely aggressive due to their confusion over the cloning, claiming their messages are being copied. Destroying a clone ship will display the victory effect. Strategy: Just before killing a Juliet level ship, point an Alpha (Green) level laser directly at the Eris's Command module. When the clone spawns, there will be a Kilo laser pointed at its Command module, and the second it tries to fire, it will blow up. In order to keep collecting Kilo parts, it is required to keep the Alpha laser pointed at the Eris's Command module. If the Command module is blocked using a girder, it will not take any damage. Additionally, it is possible to block the Command module with Kilo Repair Tools, and the unit closer to the Alpha level laser will take so little damage/be repaired so quickly that it won't make the sound indicating that the Eris is under attack. As the ship is built bigger and bigger, the game experience may slow down as the parts are littered about the levels due to large clones.This trivial ship is an example of a ship constructed in this manner. Other possibilites include: *Building a ship without any weapons in front of it *Using solely Juliet-level torpedoes to evade the clones' fire *Aiming the self-destruct lasers at central girders to avoid the excess of Kilo-level parts